Never Knew I Needed
by peony-smilebomb-amethyst
Summary: After rescueing Botan from Yakumo, Yusuke decides not to let her out of his sight, and so lets her stay at his home, but this innocent suggestion might lead to something more than mere friendship between the two. Rating might go up .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, BUT U GUYS ALREADY KNEW THAT**

**Hey guys. I kinda based this poem on the second movie. After Yusuke rescues Botan, she stays with him for a while and he stars to fall in love with her. This might eventually be more than a oneshot. Please R&R.**

**ALMOST PERFECT TIMING**

I watched her change out of her uniform.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

She's so beautiful, so strong, yet extremely naïve.

Innocent enough to think that she could leave her door open while she changes.

"She trusts me too much." I thought as I sat staring

Her door was parallel to mine,

Both opened to greet one another.

She slipped off the jacket she was wearing to reveal pink silk,

Untying the halter top with the grace of an angel.

I saw her sigh, with a disillusioned stare at what hid beneath her black bra.

She turned sideways, hands on her hips, as if comparing herself to something,

Or someone.

She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down,

As if aware I was watching her, tempting me.

Black lace underwear, who would've thought.

My eyes trailed down her long slender legs,

Up to her voluptuous cleavage and down the dip of her back.

My eyes widened as her hands went to the clasp of her bra.

She opened it, my eyes dazzled by the sight of full, supple breasts.

She loosened her signature ponytail and let her hair down.

She was even more breathtaking with the cerulean tresses cascading down to her hips.

Why didn't I notice her sooner?

I reluctantly chided myself for continuing to gape at her,

She covered her ethereal silhouette with my pajama top

(Ironically I was wearing the bottom)

She started to turn towards the door,

Instantly I turned away, pretending I didn't even see her.

She came into my room, and laid beside me,

Her hair spilling over my shoulder.

She looked at me without even saying a word.

My eyes journeyed to her tantalizingly full lips,

Her face so dangerously close to mine I could smell her lavender scent.

"Yusuke…" she whispered, amethystine eyes aglow.

Then, I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. It was my mom.

"Perfect timing" I thought to myself

Damn. It. All.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yusuke…" She said, amethystine eyes aglow in relief.

The boy's own dark brown ones opened widely at the sound of her voice, and he returned her look with a miniscule smile and a nod. It was over, Yakumo was gone. She was safe now, the wordt was behind them. Her eyes closed again.

"Botan?" he panicked, fearing the worst.

"Let her rest, detective. Who knows what the hellscum did to her. She's probably just tired."Hiei said, sheathing his katana.

Yusuke took her in his arms as they exited the battle site. They took her back to Genkai's home to see if the old psychic can help her. Botan woke up with a splitting headache, to find herself in a room, with Yusuke sleeping on a chair beside the bed. She winced at the pain she felt when she braced on her side as she sat up. She stared at the sleeping boy; his bangs drooped down to unveil a more gentle side of him. She smiled sweetly as she tried to get up, before falling flat on her face.

Yusuke woke up immediately, running to her aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lifting her off her feet.

She was a little dizzy at first, but built up enough consciousness to tell him to put her down.

"I don't feel like being airborne at the moment, Yusuke, if you don't mind." She said

"Oh, sure, sorry." He replied, setting her down on the bed.

"By the way, thank you for saving me. That was very… brave of you." She said

"Anytime." Yusuke replied, with a smile. He left the room.

Just then, Kuwabara came running into the room.

"Botan! You're awake!" he shouted jumping on the single size bed.

"Nice to see you too, Kazuma." She said, with a smile

"Good to see our efforts to rescue you were not a lost cause, onna." Hiei said, walking in.

"Yes, great to see you awake, Botan." Kurama said, following behind.

"I have to see this for myself! Botan! Thank Kami you're alright!" Hinageshi said, practically swan diving on the already strained bed.

Yukina, Keiko and Genkai came in almost immediately, and Keiko hugged Botan as tight as she could without hurting her, happy to see her friend was alright.

"You don't know what a relief it is to se you awake." Keiko said, sitting on the bed

"Yes, it is great to see you conscious, Botan, now Yusuke can finally leave the room." Yukina Laughed

"Now you boys need to leave, we need to treat Botan's wound." Genkai said

The boys all left the room, all reluctant, and went downstairs to the living room.

"Well, hope you feel well enough to go on the next mission with us." Kuwabara said, shutting the screen door.

"Okay, let's take off those old bandages and get you all better." Yukina said again, with a humble smile.

She unwrapped the bandage around Botan's torso slowly, to reveal a huge bruise on her side, where Yakumo took the power sphere from. Genkai and Yukina gaped at the wound incredulously.

"What? What is it? Is it that bad?" Keiko asked, cluelessly

"The wound is emitting energy from the power sphere. Botan, you need to leave, now, you are not safe here." Genkai said, in a most serious manner.

"I will try to heal the wound." Yukina said, softly

The koorime put her nimble hands to the wound, and it almost instantly healed, leaving only a scar there.

"I am sorry I cannot remove the scar, I did not know my powers had a limit." She said again

"That's alright, Yukina, I feel much better." Botan smiled and replied


	3. Chapter 3

Genkai rushed down to the boys, who were all anxiously waiting in the living room. Yusuke walked up to her as soon as she descended the staircase.

"How is she doing?" he asked, "Is she alright?"

"Genuine concern, dimwit? It seems this girl's done a number on you." She said

"Listen, grandma, I am not in the mood." He replied

Genkai sat down on the couch and the boys sat around her, sensing that something was wrong. Hiei's heightened senses immediately picked up the problem.

"Hn. She's still emitting energy from the power sphere, isn't she?" he asked

The elderly woman nodded and the boys were all taken aback. She started to speak:

"We need a safe place to hide her while Reikai is being rebuilt. Preferably, she will have to stay in the human world with one of you, for protection."

"I do not think it would be possible on my part, with my mother and all." Kurama replied.

"And I don't think we have the space." Kuwabara added.

"And I'd probably kill her." Hiei added

Then everyone directed their attention to Yusuke, who was looking on cluelessly.

"Fine, I'll take her. She's cool with my mom so it shouldn't be a problem." He said

"Then it is settled, she stays with the detective." Hiei said, taking his leave.

"I will go inform her." Kurama said as he went upstairs to the girls' room and told them the news. Not everyone was happy about the decision.

* * *

><p>"What? With Yusuke! That's ridiculous!" Keiko exclaimed as she heard the news.<p>

"I mean why exactly does she have to stay with Yusuke? Could she just stay here? Or in Spirit World?"

Kurama shook his head in an affirmative 'no'.

"Even if she were to go back, there is no guarantee that she will be safe there. Demons have infiltrated there before and that means they can do it again, especially now that their defenses are down from the near destruction a few days ago. If demons sense the power sphere's energy they would be flooding through Reikai's walls in a millisecond." Kurama explained.

"So it would be safer if I stayed with someone who could defend me if need be, and Yusuke being the spirit detective and all would be the perfect bodyguard." Botan said.

"Plus, it would be easier to sense impending danger in the human realm where the presence of demonic energy is highly detectable." Kurama said again.

Yusuke walked up the stairs and went into the room. He sat on the bed with the girls.

"So Kurama told you guys the good news, huh? I'm gonna adopt Botan and take her in like a daughter."He joked, bout no one laughed.

"Yeah Yusuke, we heard." Keiko said, sounding annoyed.

"Anyway, Botan we gotta go. Genkai says the faster we leave is the safer you'll be. I'll call my mom and tell her to expect company." He said again, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Yusuke's apartment a little past seven: Botan, Yusuke and Kurama. Both boys provided a shield for her, Yusuke in the front and Kurama behind, both keeping watch for anything suspicious. As they got to the door Kurama bid them farewell. Yusuke and Botan went inside.<p>

"Well here we are." He said "There are only two bedrooms so you'll have to take mine."

"I couldn't possibly take your bed…" she said, cut off.

"Don't even think about it. Besides, its better you sleep in a semi-soft bed than on a lumpy sofa, right?" he said.

"What's all the racket out here for? I'm trying to sleep!" Atsuko said drunkenly, coming from her room.

"Oh, its you… and Botan. When Yusuke told me you'd be stayin' here I was probably drunk. Then again, I'm still drunk. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Atsuko said again.

She went back into her room and closed the slide door. Yusuke walked Botan to his room and took a t-shirt from his drawer.

"Here, this is the best I can do until your stuff gets here." He said, handing it to her.

"Sorry the place is such a mess." He said again.

"That's alright, Yusuke." She replied, going into the room.

"Well, good night, Botan." He said as he left and closed the door.

"Good night," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Botan tossed and turned in her sleep. She woke up in a pool of sweat, screaming and crying hysterically. Yusuke stormed into the room, half asleep.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She didn't answer, she just leaned on his chest, sobbing like crazy, until she fell back asleep.

The next morning, Botan woke up to find herself on Yusuke's chest, with him fast asleep. She got up and went into the kitchen. Atsuko woke to the scent of freshly brewed coffee and French toast. She rubbed her temple to try to find relief from her hangover as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Atsuko-san, coffee?" Botan said, handing Atsuko a mug.

"Thanks, kid." She replied, taking a sip of the coffee.

Botan handed her aspirin and a glass of water. She rubbed her forehead.

"What time is it?" Atsuko asked, looking at the analog clock flashing '8:30'.

"Hey, could you tell Yusuke that he needs to pick up the mail and buy groceries today? I'm already late for work as it is."

"Of course I could." Botan replied as Atsuko left through the door.

She at and waited for Yusuke to wake, and that wasn't until midday. He came out of the room scratching his head and yawning.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She said, handing him a cup of coffee.

"How long have you been up? And how did I get in the bed?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"I've been up for about five hours and you got in the bed last night after I had a bad dream." She explained.

"Oh, are you alright now?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

She started humming an unfamiliar tune while she washed the dishes in the sink. Yusuke watched her as she swung her hips in an upbeat fashion, the oversized t-shirt riding up almost passing her thigh.

'_Oh, stop it Urameshi!'_ he chided himself for thinking less-than-pure thoughts about one of his closest friends.

"Oh, and your mother said that you should pick up the mail and some groceries." She said, stretching up to place a mug on the top shelf.

"Huh, what?" he said, regaining his train of thought. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Would it be too much to ask if I could go with you to the grocery store?" she asked, bending over so that the shirt barely covered her- - -

"Yusuke, are you even listening to me?" she said, turning towards him.

He was all but drooling, thinking all kinds of thoughts before he snapped out of it.

There was a moment of silence, broken by a knock at the door. Yusuke opened it to see Kurama, Shizuru Hiei and Kuwabara.

"How's she doing?" Shizuru asked, stepping inside with a suitcase.

"She's fine, we just had breakfast." Yusuke said as everyone else came in.

"How are you feeling, Botan?" Kurama asked, a concerned look on his face as he held her hand.

"Just a little achy, that's all." She replied with a smile.

"They gave me some of your stuff to bring over here, come help me put them away." Shizuru said, dragging Botan to the bedroom. They sat on the bed.

"Botan, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she said, placing her hands on Botan's.

"Yes…" Botan replied.

"Then tell me what really happened when you were captured by that Yakumo guy." Shizuru said again. Her voice was laced with concern and worry. Botan looked down and played with her fingers and bit her bottom lip.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk now Botan, just don't let it eat away at you." Shizuru said, almost as if she knew. Shizuru left the room and Hiei entered.

"Hiei." Botan acknowledged.

He had his hands in his pockets and that usual frown on his face.

"What you did was admirable; stupid, but admirable. No one else I know would ever risk their life that much to save something that didn't concern them." He said.

"Thank you, Hiei." She said.

He placed a hiruiseki necklace in her hand.

"I couldn't possibly-" she said, interjected.

"Just take it. What a lot of people don't know is that hiruiseki stones help to control energy, and with the shard inside of you, you'll need it." He said leaving.

"Thank you," She murmured in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Peony-amethyst here with a new chapter!_

_But first let me clear a few things up for some of my favorite peeps, the readers!_

**_In the movie 'Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report' there was an attack on Reikai which caused it to flood. In Koenma's attempts to protect a very powerful item called the __Power Sphere__ from a vicious demon from an ancient region called __The Netherworld__ he placed it inside Botan's body and sent her to find Yusuke. Botan was injured on her journey and after finding Yusuke was captured by Yakumo. Yusuke then teams up with a spirit guide named Hinageshi to save the three worlds and prevent the resurrection of the Netherworld. All ends well… as usual. Botan is rescued and the Power Sphere 'supposedly' destroyed…_**

**Hi YYHfan-KB!**

_Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and all who favorited this fanfic! You guys inspire me to continue writing (or typing ;0)._

_YU YUHAKUSHO, ITS CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE RELATING TO IT… EXCEPT FANFICS… BELONG TO YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI, FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT AND THEIR AFFILIATES._

_NOW ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW._

* * *

><p>"Yusuke!" she muttered in her sleep, tossing and turning uncontrollably.<p>

It was happening. She was having the same nightmare that she had every night since her capture. That was weeks ago, and it would get worse every time.

"Please, stop!" she screamed as she woke up. Atsuko came into the room.

"Hey, kid. Could you pipe it down? I've got a serious hangover." She slurred.

"Sorry Atsuko-san. I just had a bad dream, that's all." Botan replied.

Atsuko came in the room and sat on the bed.

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately, and they've been getting worse since Yusuke left a week ago. Are you sure you're alright?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." Botan lied, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Atsuko got up and walked through the door.

"Keep telling yourself that kid, but you're not foolin' anyone else." She said, turning to face Botan.

* * *

><p>Botan sat up in the bed, terrified of what would happen if she closed her eyes. Every time she would slip back into slumber she would see his face; those devilishly dark violet eyes, that evil smirk. She could almost feel his hands assaulting her again, and breathed shakily at the thought of him hovering over her.<p>

Yusuke came home three days after that, tired and worn out from the mission in the Makai forest. He barely noticed the equally fatigued girl when he first entered the apartment. He rubbed his sore muscles in the hopes of finding relief, removing his shirt as he got to the room. He dropped on the bed like a ragdoll and winced at the ache in his muscles.

She went to the room and sat on the bed beside him, her eyes half-lidded with sleep.

"How was the mission?" she asked, laying beside him so she could stare directly into his face.

"Wow, you look like shit." He said with a half-chuckle.

"That's what 72 hours of no sleep does to someone's face." She replied.

He pulled her close to him, his arms snaked around her waist.

"Don't torture yourself like that, ever." He said, using his free hand to brush her bangs way from her eyes. She smiled contently with her eyes closed, and they both fell asleep.

Atsuko came home that night, surprisingly sober, to find her son with his arms around an obviously perturbed girl, his hands gripped tightly around her waist as she fidgeted slightly. He hugged her close to him, so close that her face was now buried in his chest. Atsuko's eyebrow rose slightly at first, but then her features softened as she saw Botan become calm at her son's touch. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Botan woke up early as usual, feeling well rested. She woke to find Yusuke's arms around her, a gentle smile on his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and traced his face with her fingertips, staying that way for about five minutes, continuing to lightly stroke his face, her fingers brushing gently on his lips.<p>

She got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, only to see Atsuko had already done so.

"Morning, kid." She said.

"Good morning, Atsuko-san." Botan replied, with a smile as she sat at the table.

They both sat in silence for a while until Atsuko started to chuckle. Botan stared at her, looking a little confused.

"May I ask why you're smiling, Atsuko-san?" Botan asked.

Atsuko stared at her, a light, playful smile on her face. She shaked her head slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Botan laughed nervously.

"No reason. Just the fact that you've had nightmares eleven days straight but sleep like a baby as soon as my son's home." Atsuko replied, stirring her coffee.

"Kid, I can tell you've been through some seriously scarring stuff in your lifetime and I'm glad my idiot son can offer some relief, but you've got to resolve this thing yourself before it kills you, trust me."

Atsuko got up and rested her hand on Botan's shoulder before she left. Botan sighed as she thought of what Atsuko said. She played with the hiruiseki pendant around her neck and put her head on the table.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced and stumbled off the chair, causing the coffee mug to fall and break and a shard of glass to cut her palm. Yusuke woke up to the sound of glass shattering. He ran to the kitchen to see Botan on the floor curled up in a ball, writhing in pain.

He lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed before immediately going for a first aid kit in the bathroom.

"What happened?" he asked as he wiped the blood from her hand.

"I-I-I-I fell, that's all." She lied, forcing a smile on her face.

She was still in pain, but it was slowly going away, and she strained to hold back screams. She folded her lips and shut her eyes as tight as possible as she felt the stinging sensation of the alcohol in her palm.

Yusuke expertly wrapped the wound in gauze and sat beside her.

"Botan, what happened?" he asked softly, staring into her eyes.

She looked down quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"N-n-nothing, Yusuke, I'm fine." She said.

He looked at her, the phrase _'I'm not an idiot, Botan' _clearly expressed on his face.

"I'm fine, really. I-I just… slipped on something."

His expression changed to _'I'm not convinced' _and he looked at her, noticing the hiruiseki necklace.

"Slipped, huh? If you say so." He replied.

"That's Hiei's." he said again.

"Uh, yeah. He gave it to me, said that it would offer protection.' She replied, examining the bandage on her hand.

"Hiei did something nice for you? It's a sign of the apocalypse!" he exclaimed, laughing.

She giggled a little.

"Hey, me and the guys are goin' to the movies tonight, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." She replied, giving one of her signature smiles.

* * *

><p>That night, they went into the city and met up with the rest of their friends. Everyone was there, including Shizuru, Hiei and Yukina.<p>

"Didn't expect to see you guys here?" Yusuke said to the three unexpected guests.

"Well, Yukina wanted to see how Botan was doing and I had the night off, so I decided to tag along." Shizuru said.

Yukina gave Botan a hug.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, a lot better." Botan replied, with a smile.

"Well, we're all here so let's go in." Keiko said, pulling Yusuke into the theatre.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Botan asked.

"Some horror movie, I guess." Kuwabara replied.

"But I'm sure it's not going to be scary, I mean it's rated PG so it can't be that bad." Kurama said.

Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Yukina walked in front towards the theatre.

"Hn. Taking an obviously traumatized female to a horror movie; smart move fox." Hiei said.

"It wasn't my idea to bring her here. By the way why did you decide to tag along? Developed a liking for the ferry girl, have we?" Kurama retorted.

"Don't make me hurt you." Hiei said, walking forward.

"You couldn't if you tried." Kurama said, following closely behind.

After the movie they all went to the ice-cream parlor.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Hiei said, shoving a spoon of ice-cream in his mouth.

"What do you mean Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I mean that was the most asinine thing that I have ever seen." Hiei retorted.

"Well, I liked it." Kuwabara said, folding his arms.

"Only an idiot could enjoy watching such idiocy." Hiei said.

"Are you calling me stupid, hamster legs?" Kuwabara said, raising his voice.

"Stupid is as stupid does, oaf." Hiei responded, coolly.

"What does that even mean?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It means you're an imbecile!"

"Say that to my face, shorty!"

"I just did… and what an unpleasant face it is."

"Why you little- - -piece of…"

"Would you two stop it? People are beginning to stare." Keiko said.

"Let them look." Hiei retorted.

Botan stared out in space, deep in thought.

"Botan, are you alright?" Kurama asked her.

"What ? Oh, I'm just … I'm fine." She replied.

"You haven't said five words all night. That's very unlike you." He said again.

"I'm just… tired, that's all." She replied.

He took her hand and looked at it.

"I-I-I… fell and broke a mug, it's not that bad." She said.

She looked over at Yusuke and Keiko talking and laughing. She saw the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him. It was very heartwarming, yet it made her have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, which confused her.

"He cares a great deal for you, you know." Kurama said, placing his hand on hers.

"I know," she replied, with an idyllic smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wasn't that fun?" Keiko said as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, sorry about the crappy movie guys." Yusuke said.

"That's alright. I had fun just being around everyone." Botan replied with a smile.

"Now that's the ferry girl I know!" Keiko said.

They walked to Keiko's home and stopped at the front door.

"Well, this is my stop. I guess I'll see you at school then. Right, Yusuke?" Keiko said.

"Uh, yeah. See you there." He said.

There was an awkward silence until Botan cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess I better go inside." Keiko said again, turning towards the steps.

"Yeah, see you." Yusuke said as he watched her go inside.

Botan laughed loudly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you people say I'm naïve. What was that with you and Keiko?" she said with another laugh.

"What are you talking about?" he said, obliviously.

"Couldn't you tell she wanted a good night hug and a kiss? Or are you just that dense?" she said.

Yusuke scoffed and folded his arms. He turned towards her and started to walk backwards.

"What about Mr. 'Are you alright?' You seem pretty dense about that yourself." He protested.

"Who, Kurama? He's just a concerned friend, that's all." She stated confidently.

"Oh yeah, so why is he always beside you? And why did he practically fly up to your room to tell you about staying with me? And I'm sure he'd be the one guarding you if his mom wasn't so over protective." Yusuke rambled.

"And what's with Hiei being nice all of a sudden? Did you do some voodoo love spell on those guys? Or is it some kind of demon mating season or something?"

Botan laughed loudly.

"No, it's nothing like that. Actually I don't know what it is." She said. "But that's not the topic. Why didn't you kiss Keiko?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my, You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" she asked

"Of course I have! I just… I don't know if I'd be good at it… and…" he stuttered.

"Oh, that's sad… if you're talking about that pathetic attempt at a kiss to revive you…" Botan started to say.

"Like you could do any better." He mumbled.

"Excuse me, but I think I could. Behind this innocent façade I've had a few kisses in my lifetime.

"Oh, please!" Yusuke retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You've had about as much lip action as I have!" he said.

She shoved him playfully.

"Besides, it's not like you could prove it anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, unless you're afraid to, I completely understand." He teased.

"You're joking, right?" She said.

"No, kiss me right here and now, show me your so called skills." He said, moving closer to her, until they were only inches away.

"Yusuke," she whispered, their gazes locked.

Soon, their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss. They kept that way for a few seconds, without ever deepening the kiss, until she pulled away.

"Okay," she said, flustered and blushing like crazy.

Yusuke stood dumbfounded.

"Alright, now that that's over with, let's go home." She said again, walking towards the apartment.

The space between them was tense as they finished their journey in silence. They went inside and Botan went to the room, closing the door and exhaling deeply. Yusuke sat on the couch and smiled.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself.

Botan flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. A sudden smile crept up on her face. She touched her lips; somehow the feeling of his was still there.

"Sweet dreams, Yusuke." She whispered, before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Botan woke up to find that Yusuke had left for school. She sat on the couch and started to doze off.

"Hn, you shouldn't sleep with the door opened. Anyone could walk in, you know." She heard a familiar voice say.

She jumped in fright.

"Hiei, you startled me!" she said, with a sigh.

"The detective asked me to guard you for the day, sorry." He said, sitting by the window.

"That's okay, I don't mind." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at school Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the roof. Kuwabara was talking about something unimportant and Yusuke was busy daydreaming about his kiss last night.<p>

"Urameshi, are you even listening to me?" Kuwabara asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Urameshi, I swear you've been spacing out all day. What are you on and where do I get some?" Kuwabara joked.

"It's not that. I just can't stop thinking about her. I can't get her out of my head!" Yusuke replied, slapping his forehead.

"Who? Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, Botan! Ever since we kissed last night I've been having these weird feelings and it's freaking me out." Yusuke said.

"What! You and Botan kissed? What about Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

"Focus, Kuwabara! Why can't I get her out of my head?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple, you're in L-O-V-E, _love_. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." Kuwabara chuckled.

Suddenly, Hiei came running up to them.

"You need to come home, now. Something is wrong with the ferry girl." He said.

With that the three boys ran to the apartment.

* * *

><p>They got to the apartment in record time, with Yusuke in the lead. He sensed a massive amount of energy coming from inside his room and stopped in his tracks.<p>

"She's in there, you can sense it can't you Detective?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke ran inside the room to see Botan, drenched in sweat, muttering deliriously. Kurama was there, holding a wet towel to her forehead.

"She' been like this for hours, and she has a high fever." Kurama said.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"She just collapsed and started shaking." Hiei said.

"It would seem the power sphere is preying on Botan's life force, but instead of weakening her it's increasing her spiritual energy. I don't fully understand why she isn't screaming in pain right now." Kurama said.

"The hiruiseki necklace I gave her." Hiei said.

"I know its powers but even with it she should be in agony right now. The power sphere is feeding on her life force, not just her spiritual energy." Kurama said.

"Would you guys stop talking like that!" Kuwabara said upset. "Just be thankful that she's alright."

The four stayed there for hours, keeping watch. The entire time yusuke remained silent in the room, never taking his eyes off Botan.

"Hey Urameshi. I gotta head home now. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" he said.

Yusuke simply nodded, without taking his eyes off Botan. Kuwabara turned and left the room.

"Come on, Botan, wake up. Don't do this again, please." Yusuke whispered to the unconscious girl.

"Your pleading tactics won't work detective. The best thing you can do is leave her to rest." Hiei said.

"Though I have to admit, she's putting up more of a resistance than I thought she would."

"Which makes me wonder." Kurama added

"Wonder what exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Why a _ferry girl_? Why _this_ ferry girl? Whatever reason Koenma had for putting the power sphere inside of Botan was more than just the convenience of getting it to you." Kurama replied.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"He means that if it was any normal ferry girl just being near the power sphere would've consumed her." Hiei said.

"There truly must be a large reserve of energy inside of her to contain the power sphere without damaging herself."Kurama said.

"Even the great spirit detective needed help to control the negative energy of that thing." Hiei said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Review please<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; me no own YU YU HAKUSHO, just this plot … enjoy!**

**Also, I kinda had an OC Hiei moment when he apologized to Botan… yeah, thanks for pointing that out YYHfan-KB.**

**Anyway, here's the latest installment: R&R**

* * *

><p>Botan woke up with a terrible migraine. She could barely even turn her head and felt extremely weak. She felt something soft in her arms, only to see a plush, pink and white teddy bear with a heart in its arms. She shifted to see Yusuke sleeping in a chair. He woke immediately.<p>

"Well, this is vaguely familiar." She said haltingly.

"You're finally awake! I thought I'd have to shock you out that mini-coma." He said, groggily.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Two days, give or take a few hours or so." Yusuke replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." He replied.

"It hurts to talk…" she said.

He sat beside her on the bed.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

She pointed on her stomach, to the spot where Yakumo removed the Power Sphere. She slightly lifted her blouse to reveal a scar which was now fully healed. He ran his fingertips over it. His jaw tightened as he remembered Yakumo: that sinister smirk, his silvery hair, the way he just flung Botan to the ground after he got what he wanted. She held on to his shoulder and gave her brightest smile.

"I'm okay now, Yusuke, that's all that matters." She reassured him.

"No, it's not. I want to know what happened. What did he do to you, Botan? Please tell me." He said, softly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Yusuke." She whispered.

"Botan, I'm begging you to tell me what he did." He said again.

She started to talk:

"I- I- I"

Then Hiei and Kurama walked in.

"Yusuke, do you mind if we talk to Botan privately for a minute?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke looked at her as if waiting for her to say something. She turned away from him and he left.

"Alright, what are you not telling us?" Hiei asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This is no time to pretend, Botan. You need to tell us everything." Kurama said again.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" she asked.

* * *

><p>She told them everything, answered every question no matter how difficult or personal it was. Finally, they left the room. By the time they did, Kuwabara was there.<p>

"She wants to see you two." Hiei said.

They went in the room to see her crying.

"I wasn't human before I was a ferry girl." She said with a sniffle.

Both boys stopped in their tracks.

"I lived in the Netherworld and grew up in the forests there. I didn't have any special powers or anything, at least I thought so until I was approached by King Enma. It turns out that they need someone who could house the Power Sphere if need be. I am the only one who can contain it because I am the last surviving member of the Netherworld." She explained.

"So why's the thing hurting you so much now?" Kuwabara asked.

"It has been corrupted and is now negative energy, but it's already bonded with my life force so it can't be removed." She replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I was just a little afraid to tell anyone." She said.

"It's okay I understand." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke stared blankly into space.

"Yusuke say something please." she said.

Silence.

"Say what?" he finally said. "I could ask you why it took Kurama and Hiei to make you talk, or why didn't you answer my question. In fact you still haven't answered my question!" he yelled.

"Yusuke?" she said again, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

He simply just walked out of the room, out of the apartment, slamming every door on the way. He was angry, not at her but at himself. He could've handled that better, he let his anger got the better of him. He had to cool off before he spoke to her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, new chapter!**

**Thanks to all who reveiwed and read and submitted to this story. You make me feel important!**

**Also, I just started at University so my updates might not be as 'regular' as they were before, i warn you.**

**Anyway, her's the newest installment to my tale, standard disclaimers apply!**

* * *

><p>As he stalked down the streets of the city with a barrage of obscenities spewing from his mouth he kicked a can until he arrived in front of Keiko's parent's restaurant, where she was sitting outside with her father.<p>

"Yusuke?" she said as he passed her.

Her father gave her the nod and she followed after the obviously upset Tantei in front of her, her at his heels.

"Stop following me Keiko! I don't want too talk about it!" he yelled, stopping her in her tracks.

"Jeez you don't have to scream at me like that, you know. A simple' not now' would have sufficed." She said.

"Sorry, I'm just… pissed, is all." He replied, a little calmer than before.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they stopped walking.

"Do I look like something's wrong with me?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh, yeah you do." She replied "And whatever it is you know you can tell me, right?"

She smirked as he folded his lips and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you got that 'gotta blow off some steam look on your face. Who did it this time? Did you lose a bet to Kuwabara or something? Or did you yell at Botan again?" she asked.

"Hm, lucky guess…" he mumbled.

"Give me some credit Yusuke. I've known you forever and I can tell she really gets under your skin, which is the reason I was jealous of her in the first place." Keiko said.

"I thought having Botan around you all the time would make you forget about me, plus I kinda have a little crush on you." She said again.

He stared at her with confused eyes.

"But I'm over it now. I've seen how you are around her and it made me realize that we would have been a mess if we ever got together. You need someone who won't try to change you and that's all I've ever tried to do." She said.

"I don't know what to say, K." he murmured, a bit dumbfounded.

"You can say 'I'm going home to fix things with Botan, then I'm going to get straight A's in school'. That would be cool." She said.

"Thanks," he said, turning back and running to the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>He got there to see Hiei standing guard.<p>

"I'm leaving now, detective, just so you know."Hiei said as if he had read Yusuke's mind.

"Yeah go curl up in a tree or someth'n." Yusuke replied as the short fire demon took his leave, using a window as his place of exit.

Yusuke walked to the room to see Botan curled up in bed reading a book. She looked up at him, then back down in the book.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I just don't like to be out of the loop, you know?" he said

He sat beside her and she smiled.

"I understand, Yusuke." She said.

There was silence for a while, before Botan sighed.

"You guys can't keep treating me like I'm a kid who can't deal with anything serious. I can handle it, I have been for years. That's why I didn't want to tell you guys about it. You just saved me from that monster and I didn't want to give you any other reason to worry about me-" She said, paused by a sudden, rather clumsy kiss.

It left her confused and breathless. He pulled away as she stared at him shocked, blushing like crazy. Those piercing chocolate eyes stared back with a glimmer of something she had never seen before, and with that she kissed him again. He held her so close that she felt his heartbeat and instantly melted in his arms.

"Yusuke, I…" she said, cut off by another searing kiss.

The next thing she knew he was straddling her, his hands roaming all over her body. She inhaled sharply at the touch, and softly gasped at the feel of his breath against her neck as she arched into his touches. Yusuke felt that his timing was terribly off, he wanted to make himself stop, and promised himself that he would if she made any verbal protest. She wanted to make him stop, at least she thought she did until her and wrapped around him and she found herself whispering his name. The sheer thought of him in her arms was too much to resist. As much as she tried to lose herself in the passion she felt all she could see when she closed her eyes was _him_, she felt _his_ hands on her once again and started to pull away, sobbing.

She sat up, her hands over her face, saying '_no no no' _repeatedly, shaking her head with her face soaked in tears. She fell in his lap shaking.

"I'm sorry Botan." he said softly.

"It's not you, Yusuke, it was _HIM_! He, HE…" she said, before breaking down into hysteric tears.

She didn't need to say anything more, Yusuke knew exactly what that monster had done… and he was furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I just couldn't bring myself to write any citrus, mostly because I think it would suck. Tell me what you think. Was it awful? OK? I NEED TO KNOW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 revised

_Okay... here's the deal ... The last update was deleted and i replaced it with this one... so tell me if it's a good choice and I hope you enjoy ^-^_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I wish I could resurrect the bastard so I could re-kill him." Kuwabara said in relation to the wound on his shoulder from the time he fought Bajari (AN: hopefully my spelling isn't too off).

"Calm down, it'll heal, Kuwabara." Botan said, walking to the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

"IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" he shouted, frustrated.

"Do you want me to try and heal it for you?" she asked.

"Botan, I don't think you're strong enough to heal Kuwabara." Kurama said, cautioning her.

"I think he's right B. You're still weak. I don't think you should…" Kuwabara said, disrupted by the tingling sensation in his shoulder.

Botan was healing him despite what they had said, and doing well, too. Soon his shoulder was completely healed, and everyone looked at Botan as if she had done something wrong.

"See, I'm fine. You boys worry too much." She said, triumphantly.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

"Okay, I guess. What, you really thought a simple healing session would knock the wind out of me? You clearly underestimated me Kurama." She chirped.

Suddenly, Hiei appeared at the door.

"We need to talk." He said to Kurama as he stepped outside.

Kurama followed him and they stopped at a cherry blossom tree in the front of Kurama's house.

"What is it, Hiei?" he asked.

"The ferry girl's in danger. The power sphere rebuilding inside of her will cause more trouble than we can handle on our own. All of Makai is going to sense it's energy and come after her. That thing inside of her is what drove Yakumo insane, and Koenma suspects the same thing will happen to her." Hiei said.

"We can't allow any of that to happen. Is there any way to stop the demons?" Kurama asked.

"There is one way, but I doubt you would like it." Hiei said.

"We'll need to find some way to keep her confined until the sphere-c" Hiei said

"...Till the Sphere what?" Botan said from behind.

"Go on Hiei, till the sphere what, consumes me? Till I go berserk like Yakumo did?"

She smiled softly, a kind of twisted smirk.

"I knew all of that. There are only two things that can happen now: either I die or I go crazy, right?"

"There's a great chance that you won't make it, the sphere is corrupted and when it completes itself... when it completes itself it uses all of your life force." Kurama said.

"How much time do I have before this all happens?" she asked, sniffling.

"Three weeks at most." Hiei replied.

She looked away from them, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I guess I'll just have to make the most of what i have left... You know, live like I'm dying." She said.

"Just don't tell Yusuke and Kazuma, alright. That's something I need to do on my own."

She wiped her tears and put on the brightest smile she could, considering, and went back inside the apartment. She walked straight past the two boys and into the bathroom. She sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face, but she looked emotionless. She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you alright, Botan?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." She replied, drying her eyes.

* * *

><p>Keiko knocked on the door to the Urameshis' apartment. Botan opened the door with a solemn look in her face as she let her in.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong?" Keiko asked. "Kuwabara said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I just need to talk to someone... that I can trust not to get angry when I tell them what's going on." Botan replied.

"O...kay. What is it?" Keiko asked.

Botan took a deep breath, and looked down as she spoke.

"I... only have three weeks to live."

Keiko looked at her strangely.

"You're joking, right?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No." Was the simple reply.

Keiko gave a small gasp, then started to sob.

"You, you can't die!" Keiko whimpered. "You just can't."

"It'll be alright," Botan said.

"How can you say that after telling me you only have three weeks to live?" Kieko said

Botan continued to look down.

"It's just a fluke, right? You're just joking? Pleases tell me this is just a joke." Keiko said again

"I'm afraid not. This is quite serious." Botan said.

"And there's no way to change it?" Keiko asked.

"I either die or become an insane, soul sucking demon." Botan said. "And I'd rather be dead than hurt those I care about."

"Like Yusuke?" Keiko said, bitterly.

"Keiko, I..." Botan said

"You know, I always thought that you two would end up somehow, I was so insecure about it too, then you and I became friends and I started to accept the inevitable. And now you're going to die? How can you do that? He _loves_ you, Botan; and i bet you haven't even told him yet." Keiko sobbed

"I haven't, and you shouldn't either." Botan said

Suddenly, Yusuke walked into the apartment.

"Am i interrupting something?" he asked, seeing Keiko in tears.

The two girls looked at each other, and keiko turned to leave.

"Oh, you know the whole 'special time of the month emotional breakdown." She lied.

"Oh, alright. Damn you girls can be so emotional, it's retarded." He said, sitting on the floor and turning on the TV.

"Alright, Botan, I hope to see you at the street fair tonight, okay." Keiko said, leaving.

Botan sat down on the couch behind him.

"Hey, what's for dinner, I'm starving!" he said

* * *

><p>Please reveiw...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: TEASER CHAP, tell if u hate

**DON'T CALL IT A COMEBACK!**

**It's been waaaaayy too long since I've updated my fanfics. So here's a little treat for you guys, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p>The fair was crowded with families and couples walking hand in hand, and as usual, Yusuke and Kuwabara made adequate fools of themselves by having a soda drinking contest. To everyone's surprise, Kuwabara won.<p>

"Yeah! In your face, Urameshi! Drinking Champion coming through!" the ginger shouted, beating on his chest like a proud alpha ape.

"That was a fluke, best two outta three and I'm sure I can whoop your ass, moron." Yusuke said.

"You're just a sore loser." Kuwabara said in a mocking tone.

"At least I'm not ugly!" Yusuke shouted.

"Alright boys, simmer down. We came to the fair to have a good time, not to scare people away." Keiko said.

"Where's Kurama? I thought he was coming to this thing." Yusuke yelled.

"Right behind you." Kurama replied.

Everyone turned to see him, his mother and his new soon to be stepbrother standing there.

"Mother, you remember Yusuke, right? And these are some more of my friends; Keiko, Kazuma and Botan." Kurama said.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet some of Shuichi's friends, so nice. Well son we are going over to the puppet show, you have fun with your friends." His mother said before leaving.

"She seems nice." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now back to the real crisis: there is no way in hell I will allow you to beat me at anything." Yusuke plainly stated.

"Guys calm down, this place is supposed to be family friendly!" Keiko shouted after the two, who were now stomping over to the booths to buy more soda.

They left Botan and Kurama standing there.

"Enjoying the fair?" he asked.

"A little." She replied. They sat on a bench and watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara engaged in another round of competition.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine." She replied.

_Stop lying to yourself Botan._

_You're dying._

_And you know it._

"Good, I want whatever time you have here to be spent well." Kurama said, with a barely there smile.

_He doesn't care._

_He's just being nice to you._

Botan pinched the bridge of her nose to get rid of the impending headache, her eyes scrunched up and her head fell slightly. She shook it off.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I already told you. I'm f…" was the last thing she said as she fell off the bench, unconscious.

* * *

><p>'<em>You'll die, Botan.'<em>

'_Better dead than crazy, remember?'_

'_You'll end up just like Yakumo, maybe worse.'_

The words were swimming around in her head. They were everywhere, inescapable, loud, and piercing pitch black nightmares of nothingness that she couldn't wake up from.

"No," she murmured in her sleep, tossing and turning.

"Why won't she wake the hell up?" Yusuke shouted to no one in particular, the worry etched plainly across his face.

The darkness swirled in her head again, this time with an intensity that left her gasping. Then, she saw that face, that menacing face that has haunted her dreams for nights on end.

"_At least I get to have a little fun with Koenma's slut."_

Botan shot up out of the bed with a gasp, and found herself landing on a warm chest. She held on for dear life, whimpering and whispering something that no one could quite understand.

She could see him, her personal tormentor, standing right behind Keiko. She screamed and thrashed uncontrollably, only to be engulfed by a familiar pair of arms again, and a voice that seemed to be made to sooth her.

"Damn it, you're strong for a chick."

It was Yusuke, holing her down none too gently. She looked up to see her friends surrounding her, and no Yakumo.

She was convinced that the crazy cycle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>YEP I iz back!<strong>

**Review an stuff cuz reviews are like crack… they get me all tingly inside. N YES I KNOW ITZ SHORT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my sanity, not the characters in this story, not the YYH franchise, not ffnet… sorry to disappoint.**

**A/N: you people must hate me by now, and I realize that my updates are really slow on this story, but my life has been invaded by a little adopted sister! She's three and cute as a button!**

**Now on to the tale!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

All she could feel was him.

Those harsh and abusive hands, she could hear that twisted sinister laugh echoing through the room, see that menacing face haunt her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed repeatedly, thrashing on the small bed, wrists chafing from the straps that were tying her down.

She had asked for them, begged Yusuke to restrain her as best as possible, out of the fear that she would hurt someone. She writhed and tugged on the bands hard, they were sure to leave deep marks as soon as they came off – if they came off.

"_Come now, child, you can't possibly hate me that much, after all, I am a part of you now." _ She heard a sinister voice echo in her head.

"No! You're wrong! I hate you with every fibre of my being…" she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

><p>Yusuke sat at the other end of the room, staring intently at the girl, wishing that there was some way that he could help her.<p>

But there wasn't.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Kuwabara said, entering the room.

Yusuke looked at him with weary eyes, running his hands through his ungelled hair. He let out a long overdue breath and looked over to Botan, who was still twisting against the restraints.

"I can't do this, Kuwabara." He said, softly, "I can't sit back and watch her die."

"Me neither, but what else can we do? You heard what Kurama said, we can't stop it even if we tried to." Kuwabara replied.

"Yusuke," she said, relieved to hear the familiar voice ring through her ears.

"_Who are you?" he asked_

"Wh- -what? It's me. Botan." She replied. "You know who I am."

"_No, I don't, because you're not Botan, not anymore at least." He said again_

"_So stop fooling yourself, child." She heard Genkai's voice say._

"_Stop fighting it Botan, let it take over, it's only trying to help." It was Keiko's voice this time._

"_if you let it take over, you'll live… forever." _

"I … I can't do that! You know I can't!" she said, incredulously.

"_Yes you can." Another voice said._

"You aren't my friends! You're monsters!" she shouted, pulling against the restraints harder.

Then, she heard the all too familiar sadistic laugh of Yakumo. Soon after, there was a stinging pain in her stomach. She screamed in agony as she felt the needle-like stabs over and over. Sweat started to bead down her face rapidly, feeling as thick as blood. She gasped raggedly as she felt invisible hands tighten around her throat.

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to her side as they heard the choked cries of their friend.

"Botan?" Kuwabara said, panicking.

"Botan, talk to me, please!" Yusuke added.

They took off the restraints and her hands immediately flew to her throat, gasping for air rapidly. She trembled and sobbed, her eyes were no longer that vibrant amethyst, but black, pitch black and the tears were a light, shimmering amethyst.

Yusuke stepped back in shock, staring at her in disbelief and – fear. Kuwabara was just as shocked, but kept trying to help Botan, until she stopped gasping and stared right at him.

He could sense it, this was not the bubbly ferry girl that they knew and loved, this … whatever it was, was dark and hollow and soulless.

The thing smirked darkly and floated three feet in the air before landing in front of Kuwabara. He stepped back an inch, but stared right at it.

The thing then looked over at Yusuke, who was frozen in horror. The creature's eyes shut tightly and it convulsed erratically before those amethystine eyes flashed back in place. Botan was back, for now.

The action must have took quite a bit of energy because she then fell in Kuwabara's arms, unconscious.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke looked at him and nodded slightly, still in shock.

"Yeah, we need thicker rope." Yusuke said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god I am in such a dark state of mind right now, don't hate me guys but I need to put in some bad to show how serious the situation with the Power Sphere is. There will be about four more chapters after this though, and it's not all bad… I think<strong>

**R&R&R please!**


End file.
